Betrayals
by CayCay1996
Summary: Kensley left Tulsa, but now because of Nyx she's back what happens when Erik finds love and comfort in Kensley, and why does Nyx's path have so many hard decisions testing love, patience, and leaving her with Betrayals that will break her heart. What will happen when they learn certain vampires do sparkle? And a certain Cullen takes interest in Kensley


"Kensley I really don't think this is one of your better ideas." I looked over at my best friend Dru and I nodded as if I was honestly considering her words of caution but honestly I really wasn't. And why the hell would I? My life was already strewn to shreds because of these idiots I mean honestly it couldn't get any worse. At least that's what I was hoping. Neferet was honestly grinding on my last nerve and this would be a good wake up call for her. I heaved myself up over the wall to the Tulsa House of Night and dropped down to the other side. Scratch that it wasn't just Neferet who was bothering me it was everyone who was all on this Zoey obsessed fest. I didn't know the girl personally or at least not that well. I had only met her once before I had completed the change and moved out of this shit hole. But lately I had been having these dreams from Nyx and she was obviously beckoning me back, and if it was anyone else I wouldn't be coming back.

There was something wrong I just had no idea what. It was freezing as I clutched my black coat tighter to me and Dru landed lightly to my left before flashing me her most mischievous smile. Dru was the only person I considered a true friend, most people talked to me because of my popularity or the way I looked but not Dru the first day she met me she had sneered at me and muttered under her breath that I was like a live fucking barbie doll and I knew from that moment we were going to be friends.

The feeling of something being wrong spread through me again and I bit my lip. What the hell was it? Something just felt off on this snowy Tulsa night. When I had left Tulsa, Zoey had officially taken over the Dark Daughters and honestly it seemed like everyone had fallen to their feet to her. I didn't hate Zoey, honestly the girl made it nearly impossible to do so but I also didn't like going from feeling well assured and comfortable to a damn fly on the wall and that's honestly what happened. When Zoey came in I lost a lot of friends, it was like everyone was so enraptured in her it didn't matter when I completed the change or even when I left.

I honestly would doubt if any of the people who were my so called friends would notice I had left or come back but that's what made Dru so special, she wasn't one to just leave a friend. We were both loyal to a fault, and its what made us so much closer. Not to mention she was different, a lot like me. I had never told Neferet or anyone else of my ability and I sure as hell had no intention to, every time I tried to tell someone it was like I could hear Nyx's voice whispering and telling me to stay quiet the time wasn't right. So I didn't say a word. The only person who knew that I could read minds and manipulate thoughts was Dru just like I was the only person who knew she could control people's emotions, yeah we were like some shit out of Twilight.

A door opened streaming out light and before I could take another step men or more accurately soliders were filing out with weapons raised at me and Dru. We stopped dead still and my heart pounded wildly in my chest. What the hell was going on? They looked like Son of Erebus soliders but if so why would they be so near killing us in this moment. I felt Dru's hands grip mine and I squeezed hers back.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice grumbled, I felt like my heart was seizing in my chest and the idea of answering made me uncomfortable.

"Please, please, put your weapons down we are not savages." A cool, calm, and collected voice washed over everyone with an air of authority and I turned to see a man walking towards us with no shirt on and leather pants. Okay this night was getting to be beyond weird and I could honestly not see what Nyx was trying to show me. "Look at these two beautiful girls. What are you doing here?" He asked so polite and kind but it was laced with something else beneath it. It was almost like a sense that if I didn't answer his question all hell would break loose because he ran shit.

Great just fucking great. "I'm Kensley I used to go here." I said quietly. My mark was visible clearly and obviously filled in so I was just hoping he would believe me and let me out of this blistering cold so I could find someone and get some answers. The man walked towards me his dark eyes almost an oily black had captured mine and he stared at me with an intensity that almost frightened me.

"I am Kalona. What brings you here?" His voice was like a lover's whisper and he brushed my hair back from my face but all of it felt wrong. He felt wrong. I suppressed a shiver of revolution as I looked deep into his eyes.

_She's beautiful. So beautiful I want her. Now._

Okay yeah this guy's creep train sailed off a long time ago. I could hear his thoughts echoing in my head and I worked hard to reign it in. I didn't want to hear anything else inside of his head. "I came back looking for a job opening." I lied instantly. It felt odd on my lips, I wasn't one to normally lie but I would give birth to kittens before I was honest with this guy. "My friend is here with me, more for support and to see if she can be of assistance." I told him before he could ask about Dru. His eyes were wide and he studied me for a long time, each second that ticked by I could feel sweat dampening my palms. I was going to blow my own cover if he didn't stop with this soul searching stare down shit.

"Very well. Its cold for you probably, why don't you head inside to the cafeteria. Neferet and I will make sure to pay you a visit shortly." I didn't even wait for a proper goodbye I just walked out dragging Dru with me as we burst into the building instantly heat poured over me and I trembled and took a deep breath. Dru looked shocked and we were having one of those silence's where it was comfortable and not odd. But at the same time it was filled with an unease. I was scared and underneath everything else I knew Dru was too. There was no way not to be.

"Kensley?" A familiar voice filled me and I turned around shocked to see Erik Night walking to me a brilliant smile lighting his face. I was shocked he even remembered my name being he was one of the people who kind of forgot about me after the whole Zoey arrival. Then I looked up and seen his mark was filled and I couldn't help the smile that fought its way to my lips.

"You completed the change." I smiled and he was already walking to me and he scooped me into a hug squeezing me tight and lifting me off the ground. I felt a breath of air leave my lungs and I laughed.

"And so did you. What are you doing here? I heard you transferred." He smiled at me and I pulled away already filling my face pull down into a frown. I hadn't transformed I had changed and he honestly hadn't known.

Dru as if sensing my discomfort snorted. I had told her everything and she knew what had upset me probably better than even I did. "Transferred? How stupid can you be?" Dru's voice was harsh as she looked over at me an understanding gaze meeting mine. That was the thing about best friends, you didn't have to explain everything because they knew. That's why they were your best friend.

Erik looked at us clearly shocked. "Excuse me?" He asked clearing his throat as if he had not heard us correctly and Dru leaned forward a snarky expression coloring her expression. "Kensley never transferred she completed the change here and then left, like any normal vampyre does." She spat.

_How big of a douche am I? How could I have not noticed Kens change, she used to be one of my best friends. Before Zoey... Ugh Zoey... _

I looked at him curiously and put a hand on Dru's arm to stop her. She looked miffed a lot like a mother hen puffinf up to protect her chicks and it was damn near funny. But Erik's thoughts were swirling in my mind. Was that an animosity I sensed at the thought of Zoey. Before I left it was all rainbows and butterflies, what the hell had I missed?

* * *

**Please please review favorite and follow. I really appreciate it I'd love to hear your thoughts on the characters and such for my beginning and as I progress (:**


End file.
